Moving on towards the future
by givemepotter
Summary: My version of those 19 years and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny POV

Harry James Potter, just killed Voldermort. On May 2nd 1998 Lord Voldermort was killed. People from every angle were running towards Harry. After the crowd died down he went and sat next to Luna. After a while Luna distracted the crowd and Harry thre his invisibility cloak over himself. I then spotted Harry heading outside towards Dumbledore's grave. It was still open from when Voldermort had stolen the wand so he placed the wand in Dumbledore's hand, repaired the grave and sat. I then walked over towards Harry. He heard my footsteps and spun around with his wand in his hand.  
"Harry, it's just me" i said wrapping my arms around him.  
He wrapped his arms around me and breathed in my smell.  
"I am so sorry Ginny, I missed you so much" he said with tears running down his face.  
"I missed you to Harry" i said looking up at him.  
He brushed my tears of my face with his thumb. I gave me a small smile. "Come on" i said softly.  
He took my hand and we walked back to the castle. We walked up to the Gryffindor tower and I had a shower in the girls dormitories while Harry had a shower in the boys dormitories. When we had showered and changed Harry came up to the girls dormitories and we fell asleep on my bed as soon as our head hit the pillow.

* * *

Harry and I woke up to hear someone yelling downstairs. When we listened closely we heard that Ron and Mum having a shouting match. "she sixteen!" Ron was yelling. "Ronald Weasley they have been through so much in the past year, they need each other!" Mum yelled back. "But-" Ron began to yell. He was cut if when i ran downstairs. "Ronald Billius Weasley, you cannot stop Harry and I being together, I haven't seen him in a year because he has been of chasing Voldermort and I have been stuck here feeling helpless, I love him Ron and there is nothing you can do about it" i said with with my blood boiling. Harry put his arm around my waist and guided me onto the couch. He held me in his arms as i sobbed into his shirt. "Ron, your my best mate but not even you can change the way I feel about Ginny" Harry said. Ron nodded slowly before taking Hermione's hand and walking out. Mum kissed us both on the cheek before walking out as well. "Hey Gin?" Harry said putting his finger under my chin and lifted my eyes up to meet his. "I love you" he said before leaning into kiss me. He started to kiss me softly until we realized it was our first kiss since the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding. We kissed until we were both gasping for breath. "I love you to Harry" i said before kissing me softly on the lips. Then Harry's stomach growled. "Hungry?" I asked. Harry nodded before putting his arm around my waist and walking out the door. When we reached the great hall we noticed George was staring into the middle of nowhere. I went and sat next to George. Harry sat next to Neville across from Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Georgie" I said as I sat next to him.

"Where is Angelina?" he said.

"I don't know, why?" I said.

"Where is Angelina?" he said, his temper rising and his knuckles turning white.

"George, she is coming" Hermione said softly.

Angelina ran over to us and started talking softly in Georges ear. I stood and sat next to Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the temple.

"Why did he have to go Harry?" I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.

Harry just took me in his arms and let me cry.

"You're good for her mate I'm sorry I doubted that" Ron said as he rubbed circles on Hermiones back while she cried as well.

One day we would feel better, not today, not next week and maybe not next year and we would never feel normal again. But we will be alright.

* * *

**This story is dedicated to my sister who died in car accident last week. I feel that i can relate to how George is feeling. My sister was my best friend. RIP. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny, Harry hurry up grab the portkey" Mum yelled at us while they were kissing on the couch. We hurried over and grabbed hold of the portkey just as they were leaving.

it had been three days since the battle of Hogwarts and we were just heading back to the burrow. When we arrived the while place was a mess. In the end we had to go to Grimauld Place. We all seperated into different bedrooms. Hermione and I set up our beds in the room that we had stayed in when I was in my 4th year and Harry and Ron set up their beds where they had stayed. Hermione then walked across the hall to Harry and Ron's room. I lay on my bed and tried to get some sleep.

I had been sleeping for about 30 minutes when I felt the weight shift on my bed. I opened my eyes to see Harry wrapping his arms around my back. I turned around to face him and noticed he had a wide smile.

"What's got you so happy?" i said putting my fingers into his hair and softly playing with it.

"Your brother" he said kissing my neck.

"I would prefer to not do this while we are talking about my brother. Which one?" I said trying to push Harry of my neck.

"Ron, said Hermione and me could switch rooms" he said before taking my hair out of its braid and running his fingers through it.

"Why did you have to get Ron's permission" I scowled.

"Ginny, he is your brother, but he is also my best mate, we have to respect that" he said kissing me lightly on the forehead.

I nodded slowly before kissing him hard on the lips. Harry responded enthusiastically. We had been snogging for a while before I reached for Harry's shirt.

"Ginny, we are at your parents house" Harry said breaking away before I could grab his shirt.

I pouted. "All of your brothers are here and they would probably kill me if they has walked in about a minute ago" Harry said kissing me softly on the lips before jumping of the bed.

I groaned before taking his hand and walking downstairs. When we got downstairs we noticed someone else was here. When she spun around we noticed it was Mrs Tonks.

"Mrs Tonks" I exclaimed before walking over to hug her. Harry followed and did the same.

"I am glad you are awake from your "nap" but someone wanted to see you" Harry and I went bright red when she mentioned our "nap" but then we heard someone babbling behind us. When we turned around there was a small baby with turquoise hair sitting in a toy pen. Harry and I walked over to him.

"Teddy?" Harry said softly. Teddy looked up at his name before reaching his hand towards Harry. Then his hair turned black and he has bright green eyes. Harry and I gasped.

"He does that alot" Mrs Tonks said.

Harry lent over the side of the play pen and picked Teddy up. Teddy giggled as Harry tickled his belly. I watched Harry and Teddy playing.

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked Mrs Tonks.

"I am to old to take care of a baby. He stood up for the first time yesterday he will be walking soon, I can't handle that" Mrs Tonks said sadly.

"I'll take him" Harry said.

"Harry that is a big responsibility" Mum said.

"I know but I don't want Teddy to have the life that I had" Harry said placing Teddy back in his pen.

"I will help whenever I can" Mum said while Mrs Tonks nodded.

"We will get the burrow fixed and grimauld place fixed and then I can raise Teddy here" Harry said putting his arm around me. I grinned up at him.

"Your a good boy Harry" Mrs Tonks said.

Then Mum made a noise crossed between a sob and a choke. "Growing up so fast" Mum cried. I rushed over to Mum and held her in my arms.

"I'll bring Teddy over next weekend but let me know when Grimauld place is ready for him" Mrs Tonks said lifting Teddy up and placing her on her hip.

She hugged all three of us before apparating with Teddy in his arms.

"I need to go somewhere" Harry said suddenly.

"Do you want me to come?" I said from where I was picking up Teddy's toys.

Harry shook his head. "I'll be back in a while" he kissed me on the lips and gave Mum a quick peck on the cheek before apparating away himself.

* * *

Harry POV

I knew that because of everything the Weasleys had done for me I would rebuild the burrow. I apparated to Diagon Alley and walked down to the hardware store. I bought what I needed and then went to the burrow to start repairing. It took three weeks but finally I was able to take the Weasley family, Angelina, Hermione, Mrs Tonks and Teddy to see the new and improved burrow. We took a Portkey to the burrow and everyone gasped when they first saw the burrow. The burrow was now a small cottage with gardens surrounding the front. There was a small quidditch pitch alongside a broom shed. (all full of new firebolts) When we stepped inside the house was massive compared to the outside. I had uses a spell to make it look smaller from the outside. Everyone had a room to themsleves including Hermione, Angelina and I. There was plenty of spare rooms. There was a massive kitchen with a long dining table.

"Oh Harry" Mrs Weasley said once we had finished touring the house. I hugged everyone.

"You have all done so much for me over the years so this is just my way of thanking you" I said. This was my family and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

After a week of all of the Weasleys helping me Grimauld Place was looking bright and happy. All of the walls were bright and Kreacher came back to help out. Kreacher removed Mrs Black's portrait and placed in his room that i had given him. Krecher was no longer that elf that had been there in my 5th year and he even went to the shops to buy some bright clothes with the money that Harry had given him. Mrs Tonks had just had a tearful goodbye to Teddy and now it was just Harry, Ginny and Teddy.

"...and Ted this is your room" I had just finished showing Teddy the whole house. In Teddy's room one of the walls had a stag, a wolf and a dog running around. I placed Teddy on the floor with his toys and sat next to Ginny on the couch in Teddy's room.

"You are going to be a great father you know" Ginny said watching Teddy.

"Thanks Gin" I said before starting to lean over to kiss her. We were interupted by a tap at the window. Ginny walked over to the window and saw that it was Bill and Fleurs owl. Ginny took the letter from the owl then read the letter.

"They need us at the burrow urgently" Ginny said. I quickly packed Teddy a bag before grabbing Teddy, a toys snitch and then grabbing Ginny's hand before apparating away.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry POV  
We appeared in front of the burrow and ran inside straight away. We saw that everyone was here including Charlie and Ginny and I were last to arrive. The second we walked into the kitchen Bill yelled "We're Pregnant!". The whole kitchen was silent. Until Charlie and Ron tackled him to the ground.  
"You had us so worried" Ron and Charlie yelled at him. All of the girls rushed over to Fleur and started talking babies so Bill, Ron, Charlie, George, Percy, Mr Weasley, Teddy and I went outside. We put Teddy into the baby swing and we sat watching him and talking.  
"Life is going to be so different, Bill you need to know that" Mr Weasley said.  
"I know Dad and I am ready to take on that responsibility" Bill said.  
Then all of the women came outside. Mrs Weasley started crying about kids growing up again so Bill just held her and awkwardly patted her back.  
We all sat talking for a while until Mrs Weasley decided it was time for dinner.  
"Mrs Weasley, I think Teddy and i might head back to Grimauld place. He really needs to sleep. We were about to give him a nap until I got really worried about something" I said nudging Bill who was sitting next to me.  
"If you are sure" Mrs Weasley said. I nodded and stood up. I lifted Teddy onto my hip before saying goodbye to everyone.  
"I'll miss you Ginny" I said kissing her on the lips.  
"Yuck, Dada" Teddy said screwing up his face.  
Everyone stared at Teddy in shock.  
"No Teddy, I'm Harry" I said.  
"Dada" Teddy said pointing at me.  
"I think its a lost cause mate" Ron said.  
Then Mrs Weasley started crying again.  
"He said his first word" Mrs Weasley sobbed.  
I felt a small smile creep onto my face.  
"I love you Ginny" I said kissing her on the forehead.  
"I love you to Harry" Ginny said.  
"Merlin's Beard you are going to see each other tomorrow" George said rolling his eyes. I kissed Ginny goodbye one more time before apparating back home.  
"How about a bath, Ted?" I said to Teddy as we walked into the bathroom. I started the water running and sat Teddy in the bath. I gave him a bath toy and let him play for a bit. After a while I washed him and then took him out of the bath. I dried him and took him to his bedroom to put his Pajamas on. I gave him the Pajamas that had snitches and Quaffles on it before placing him in the cot.  
"Night, Ted" I said kissing him on the forehead.  
"Night, Dada" Teddy said.  
I sighed maybe Ron was right. It was a lost cause.

* * *

Ginny POV  
The morning after Harry left I walked downstairs and made myself a coffee.  
"Since when do you drink coffee" Charlie said.  
"Since Harry isn't here to sleep with" I said.  
"WHAT!" I felt my face go red.  
Then Harry walked in.  
"Hey Gin" he said,as he placed Teddy in his play pen before coming over and kissing me on the temple.  
"You slept with my sister" Ron said glaring and Harry.  
"Umm... Yes... Ron you knew about that" Harry said looking confused.  
Then George started laughing. We all stared at him as if he had grown a second head.  
"They literally mean they slept together not...you know" George said going bright red at the thought of what he was about to say.  
Everyone started laughing and continued serving themselves breakfast. I walked over to talk to Teddy.  
"Hey Teddy" I said picking him up and kissing him on the forehead.  
"Mama" Teddy said grabbing my hair and turning his own hair red.  
The whole room turned silent until...  
"Well Shit" Ron said.  
Everyone was to shocked to say anything.

"No Teddy..." I started  
"Don't even bother I tried last night but it looks like he thinks we are his Mama and Dada" Harry said coming up behind me and putting his arm around my waist. Angelina then took a photo of Harry, Teddy and I. I grinned at Angelina before sitting Teddy in his high chair and giving him some food. Harry sat next to Harry and spoon fed him. After breakfast we walked Teddy around the Lake near our house. We sat by the Lake and dipped our feet in.  
"I have two things to ask" Harry said.  
"Ok" I said.  
"Its Teddy's birthday in two days I know Mrs Weasley has bought him something but I thought we could get him something together" Harry said.  
"Sounds good, what did you want to get him?" I asked.  
"I thought we could get him a toy quidditch set" Harry said his eyes lighting up at the thought.  
"he will be the best quidditch player ever" I grinned.  
"What was the other thing?" I asked.  
"Are you going back to school?"  
"Yeah, I only reached 6th year and I barely had that great of a year this year"  
"After you finish school would you move in with Teddy and I" Harry said looking nervous.  
"Of course I will"  
"But i thought I would ask Ron and Hermione if they want to move in soon"  
"Great" I said smiling at him before kissing him.  
"Mama, Dada, Yuck" Teddy said.  
"I will never get used to that" Harry said lifting up Teddy.  
I took Harry's hand and walked back to the burrow.

Ginny, quick wake up" Mum yelled from downstairs. I ran downstairs and saw that Teddy and Harry were already here. "Mama" Teddy yelled when he saw me. "Hey Little man" I said taking Teddy from Harry and playing with him on my lap. "What's up Mum?" I asked. "You are in the Daily Prophet" Mum said sliding the paper across the table towards Harry. Harry scanned his eyes over it before a angry line appeared across his forehead as he passed the Prophet to me.

**THE CHOSEN ONES CHILD ALREADY! Reporters sighted 'the chosen one' walking with a small boy and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Rumors are that Ginny Weasley is the Mother of the small boy who goes by the name of Teddy. See inside for more details**

**Unde**rneath was a photo of Harry, Teddy and I sitting at the lake and you could tell Teddy was calling us Mama and Dada. I sighed.  
"Can I talk to you Harry?" I took his hand and handed Teddy to Hermione before walking upstairs**.  
"Gi**nny I am so sorry" Harry said as soon as we walked inside my bedroom.  
"Hey this isn't your fault" I said brushing a piece of hair off his face before kissing him lightly on the lips.  
"I just don't want that sort of life for Teddy" Harry said.  
"I know what you mean, he is going to be the son of the most famous wizard in the world he is going to have ruff life" I said sitting on Harry's lap.  
Then Harry started shifting uncomfortably.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"You are sitting on my lap in very small pajamas" Harry said blushing bright red.  
"Sorry" I said standing up and kissing him on the lips.  
"You get dressed, I'll meet you down stairs" Harry said walking downstairs**. **

* * *

Harry POV  
Three weeks after the story in the Prophet, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I decided we would take Teddy down to Diagon Alley. Hermione was going back to Hogwarts with Ginny so they both decided we needed to go shopping. Hermione had been made Head Girl. Ron, Teddy an I were eating ice cream while we waited for Hermione and Ginny to finish getting there robes when someone frantically ran up to us. We had already had at least 20 people come up to us so we didn't expect it to be anyone we knew.  
"Harry...need...help" the person panted.  
"Dudley?" I gasped. I had not seen my cousin since before I had been taken to the burrow.  
"Mum suggested we come visit you and then Dad got mad and hit her" Dudley said.  
Ron and I ran into the robe shop and yelled out to Hermione and Ginny that we would be back soon.  
"32 Wild street" Dudley said. I held Teddy close to my chest and apparated away while Ron grabbed Dudley's hand and apparated away.  
We arrived in front of a small house. I handed Teddy to Dudley and ran inside. Sitting on the couch crying was Aunt Petunia. Ron ran over to check if she was ok and I searched the house. After realizing it was empty I walked into the lounge room to see Teddy sitting on Aunt Petunia's lap. Dudley was getting drinks and Ron was sitting next to Aunt Petunia telling her everything.  
"Harry, I just want to apologize for how we treated you over the past few years" Aunt Petunia said when I walked inside.  
"I forgive you, you just wanted to live a normal life" I said hugging her.  
"Hey Big D, how did you know where to find me?" I said to Dudley when he walked into,the lounge room.  
"Well, I started dating this girl a while ago. You actually know her" Dudley said going bright red.  
"Who?" Ron said.  
Dudley muttered something I didn't hear.  
"What?"  
"Cho Chang"


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny POV

I finished buying my robes quicker than Hermione so I sat and waited. I was watching outside when Ron, Harry and Teddy came running. They yelled out that they were going to Dudley's house. I ran over to Hermione and we hurried outside. We apparated to Privet Drive and saw that the house was empty. We then started to worry. We apparated back to Diagon Alley and started looking everywhere. Then Ron ran up to us. I ran over to him and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed. "Where have you been, Ronald Weasley" Hermione shouted. "Shh, I'll take you" Ron said taking both of our hands. We appeared in front of a small house. I ran inside and saw Harry staring at his cousin in shock. "What happened?" I asked Harry. When he didn't reply I turned to Dudley and Petunia. He didn't have to answer because someone who I knew quite well walked inside. "Hey Dudley, what are you...oh" she said looking nervous. "Hello Cho" Hermione said giving her a hug. Cho returned her hug and then smiled at all of us. I gave her a small smile. "Harry, can I talk to you?" I said. He didn't reply. "Now" I said grabbing his elbow and steering him outside. "I can't believe he would do that" Harry exclaimed as soon as we were outside. "How was he to know that you to went out and why would it matter if you wanted to be with me" I said getting really angry. "What are you talking about?" Harry said. "Do you actually want to be with me? Do you still have feelings for Cho? Why are you jealous about them being together? Did you organize for her to be here? Why did-" I ranted. I was cut of by Harry kissing me. I started to kiss him back until I remembered I was mad at him. I pushed him away and glared at him. "I am mad at Dudley because for all of these years he has hated me for not being "normal" and now he is of dating a witch" Harry laughed. I felt myself laughing with him. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot" I said. "Don't ever say that about yourself" Harry said kissing me on the forehead. I nodded and took his hand as we walked inside. Inside Hermione was holding a crying Teddy trying to calm him down. "Mama, Dada!" Teddy yelled when he saw us. I rushed over and rocked Teddy until he fell asleep in my arms. While I rocked Teddy Harry was talking to Dudley and Petunia. "I'm sorry I acted that way it just shocked me" Harry was saying. I took Teddy outside as Dudley was hugging Harry. I walked down to the playground down the street. I sat in the ground and lent against a tree. After I sat for a bit I felt something on the back of my head. I turned around and saw a two names that I Knew very well.

Severus Snape and Lily Evans Best Friends Forever

I gasped in surprise which woke Teddy. He started crying softly so I picked him up and started rocking him in my arms while walking back. When I got back to the house I walked around the back. There was a tree house so I walked over and had a look. On the side of the tree was two pictures. Next to one of the pictured it said Lilys Picture of petunia and next to the second photo said Petunias photo of Lily. I walked inside quickly trying not to wake Teddy. Harry was was looking through a photo album with Dudley and Petunia. "Is this your childhood home?" I asked Petunia who nodded. Harry automatically forgot about the photo album and he ran around the house. "We never did sell the house. Mum and Dad left us both the house but when they died I was living with Vernon and Lily was to young" Petunia said handing me some food from Teddy's bag. "Thanks, yeah I saw the tree house with your pictures carved into the side" I said. "We drew them when I was 12 and we said that we would draw a picture of each other every year but then she went to Hogwarts and we stopped getting along" Petunia said with tears coming to get eyes. I sat Teddy in his high chair and rushed over to comfort her. She cried into my shirt before sniffing and rubbing her eyes. "Sorry" she sniffed. "Its ok, I just lost my brother, I know what it is like to lose a sibling" I said. I then went back to feeding Teddy. After a while Harry, Cho, Hermione, Ron and Dudley walked into the room. Hermione and Harry had tears in their eyes as they came over to me. Harry lent over and kissing Teddy on the forehead before sitting next to me with his arms around my waist. "So what's the little guys name?" Dudley asked watching Teddy as hr put buts of food in his hair. I lifted Teddy on to my lap and held his hands so he could not put his food in his hair. "Teddy Remus Lupin" Harry answered. "Lupin?" "I'm his godfather his parents died in the war" Harry explained to Dudley. We sat and talked for ages until it was time to go. I said goodbye to Dudley, Cho and Petunia before taking Harry's hand and apparating back to Diagon Alley. Ron and Hermione finished their shopping before heading back home. Harry, Teddy and I finished our shopping before joining them at the burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry POV

When we arrived at the burrow I left Ginny downstairs with Teddy, walked upstairs and knocked on Ron's bedroom door. There was sounds of people moving around until I heard Hermione call out "come in". When I walked in Ron's hair was everywhere and Hermione was quickly throwing her hair in a pony tail. I bent down and picked up a piece of clothing of the ground.

"Nice bra Hermione it really brings out the color of your eyes" I said chucking it at her.

Hermione and Ron blushed bright red and quickly threw the rest of their clothes away that they had recently discarded. I laughed at them before walking over to Ron's bed.

"Actually, considering I just seen majority of Hermione's clothes on the floor I won't sit here" I said sitting on the floor.

"Shut up" Ron said going bright red again.

"So, Hermione I would ask you but you are going to Hogwarts, Ron do you wanna move in with me?" I said.

"Of course I would!" Ron said jumping up and giving me a hug.

"Now you have to convince your mother" Hermione and I cracked up laughing when we saw the look of horror on Ron's face.

"Lets leave him to his thoughts" Hermione said.

I offered Hermione my arm. "Shall we Ma'am" I said to Hermione.

"We shall sir" Hermione said with giggle as she took my arm. We walked downstairs laughing and we walked in the kitchen to see everyone looking at Teddy in shock.

"what did he say now?" I said taking Teddy out of Mrs Weasleys arms.

"Gwanma" Teddy said pointing at Mrs Weasley.

"Mrs Weasley you can't do anything about it" I said.

"I know Harry dear, I was just shocked" Mrs Weasley said standing up and walking towards the door. When she reached the door she turned around.

"Call me Molly, Harry" Mrs Wea...Molly said. I nodded and turned my attention back to Teddy. Ginny and I were sitting on the couch playing with teddy when we heard a yell from upstairs.

"WHAT!"

"Looks like Ron broke the news" I said to Ginny as she ran upstairs.

* * *

Ginny POV

I ran upstairs when I heard mum yelling but when I got upstairs I was surprised by what I saw. Instead of mum strangling Ron he was holding her in his arms as she cried. I raised my eyebrows at Ron but he just shook his head. I walked back downstairs to sit with Harry and Teddy.

"Ron is actually still alive" I said sliding onto Harry's lap.

"That is surprising" Harry laughed as he buried hid face into my back. I heard him inhale deeply.

"Are you smelling me?" I asked turning around so that my legs were wrapped around his back.

"I'm just going to miss you when you go to Hogwarts" he said.

"I will miss you as well Harry" I said pressing my lips to his forehead.

"Mama, Dada, yuck"

So for the next few weeks Harry and I tried to spend as much time together as possible. Teddy was now running around and he could also speak a few sentences. Harry and I spent a bit more time with Dudley and Cho. But before we knew it was time to go to Hogwarts. When we arrived at Kings Cross Harry and Teddy Were already there.

When 11:00 cam I was an emotional wreck. "I love you Harry" I said kissing him hard on the lips.

"I love you to Ginny"

"See ya Teddy-Bear" I said taking Teddy from Harry and kissing him on the forehead.

"Bye Bye Mama" Teddy said.

"So it is true then"

We turned around to see two of our very best friends.

"Neville!"

"Luna!"

Harry and I hugged Neville and Luna.

"Are you going back to school?" Harry asked as I handed Teddy over to Luna.

"Yeah we both are" Luna said making faces at Teddy.

"Cool so are Ginny and I" Hermione said coming up behind us.

"Hey" Neville and Luna said. Hermione and Ron hugged them.

"So you to are raising Teddy?" Neville said.

"Yeah" Harry said taking Teddy back from Luna when he started crying.

Then the whistle for the train went. Everyone started hugging and I burst into tears. Harry passed Teddy to Ron and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't have to go do I Harry? I'll just stay with you" I sobbed into his shirt.

"Don't be stupid I will see you on hogsmeade weekends, Christmas holidays and Easter holidays" Harry said pulling back and looking me in the eyes. I nodded and let go of Harry. I hugged Teddy, Ron, Mum and Dad before walking back over to Harry. I kissed him deeply.

"I love you Ginny Weasley" Harry said.

"I love you Harry Potter"

* * *

Harry POV

As Teddy and I waved goodbye to Ginny I didn't know how i was going to handle being away from her.

"Teddy go wif Mama" Teddy said holding his hands towards the train as it started leaving.

"No Ted, you can't go to Magic school until you are 11" I said.

That moment was when I knew what i wanted to do with my life.

* * *

"You want to build a school for little magical kids" Kingsley said.

I had dropped Teddy of at Dudley's house and apparated to the ministry.

"Yes so that muggleborn's have more of an idea of Magic before they go to Hogwarts" I said enthusiastically.

"Alright... But tell me this, who is going to pay to build the school" Kingsley said.

"I will, I've got money and I want my son to have the best chance at a good life" I said.

"Your son?"

"I can't believe I actually said that" I said.

"You actually have a son"

"Remus and Tonks son, I am his godfather so I am raising him" I said.

"Ok you can do it use this land" he handed me some documents. I nodded and apparated to the land. It was all bare land.

"This will be a long project" I said to my self before apparating to Dudley's house.

* * *

"So your building a school for little magic kids" Cho said. I had just finished telling my story.

"Yep, from the age of 3 to when they go to Hogwarts" I said.

"That is a great idea" Dudley exclaimed.

"Dada, go home?" Teddy said from where he was sitting on Dudley's lap.

"ok Ted" I stood up and hugged Dudley and Cho goodbye before taking Teddy from Dudley and apparating to the burrow.

When I arrived Ron was just finishing packing the last boxes to move in with me. Molly took Teddy into the kitchen and I helped Ron with his last box. When we finished we pointed our wands at the boxes to direct them home. We then walked downstairs as Molly was putting lunch on the Table.

"Thanks Molly" I said as I sat down. Teddy was sitting in his highchair and Molly was spoon feeding him.

After lunch Ron and I went around the house grabbing things he may have forgotten. Once we had everything we said goodbye to Molly, lifted Teddy onto my hip and apparated home.

When we got home we unpacked all of Ron's boxes and put then in his room. He hang up all of his posters and put his stuff in the bathroom. When we had finished we put Teddy in the bath and then put him in bed for a nap. We then sat on the couch with a butter beer each.

"Things are going to be weird now aren't they" Ron said gesturing towards Teddy's room.

"Of course they are, your practically raising a 1 year old" I said finishing my butter beer and standing up to put it in the bin.

"I'm worried I'm going to mess it up" Ron said.

"Ok now you sound like a parent-to-be" I said.

"Shut up"

Weeks past and Ron lived up to his status of "Unca Ron". Soon it was Christmas holidays and Teddy and I were shopping for Christmas presents.

"What about that for Mama, Ted?" I said lifting him out of his pram so hr could see it. It was a silver photo frame with flowers decorating down one side. On the other side it said "We love you Mummy".

"Piddy" Teddy said.

"Ted, pretty not Piddy" I said taking the photo frame off the shelf. I handed it to the girl at the cash register and started looking through my money bag.

"Harry?"

"Hello Parvati" I said.

"How have things been?" Parvati said as she started putting spells on the photo frame.

"Good, how about you?"

" Dean and I are dating now, DEAN!, it was difficult at first going to all the funerals, but I am getting better" she said.

"That's good"

"Hello Harry" Dean said as he walked unto the room.

"Hello Dean"

"Whatcha got there?" Dean said.

"Teddy's present for Ginny" I said.

"Is this Teddy?" Parvati said. I nodded and handed Parvati Teddy and Dean the money.

"He will go to Hogwarts with Lavender" Dean said.

"Lavender?"

"When I was at Muriel's Parvati came to visit me, now we have a daughter" Dean said.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"I'll go get her" Parvati said taking Teddy with her.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Just hanging here, our parents aren't to happy about Lav"

"You should come to the burrow, I'm sure Molly would love to have you"

"Thanks, i think we might"

"Dada, Dada" Teddy called.

I looked over at Teddy to see him walking in with a small girl at his side.

"Hey Ted, who's this?" I said getting in ny knees to be at his head height.

"Dada this is Lav, Lav this is Dada" Teddy said as Lavender held out her hand.

I shook it and stood up to take Ginnys photo frame.

"I hope to see you all at Christmas" I said before taking Teddy's hand and walking out.

* * *

Ginny POV

It was two days before Christmas and Hermione, Luna, Neville and I were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I was so excited I hadn't seen Teddy and Harry in ages.

"How long till we get there?" I asked looking out the window.

"5 minutes since you last asked" Hermione said.

"Sorry"

After what felt like hours the train slowed to a stop and people started collecting their things and walking out. I had just walked out when a small pair of arms wrapped around my knees.

"Teddy!"

"Mama!"

I felt tears come to my eyes. This was my little baby. Ok now I sound like my mother.

"Hey Ted, come with me for a moment?" Hermione said holding her hand out to Teddy. Teddy looked at me so I nodded and he took Hermione's hand and followed after her. I then started looking for Harry. I had been looking for a while when someone wrapped their arms around me.

"Miss me?"

"Like crazy" I said kissing Harry hard on the lips.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you to"

"I have a surprise" Harry said.

"Teddy?"

"Ron's got him"

"Ok what's the surprise?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Harry said pointing his wand at my bag and directing them home.

I grasped Harry's hand and apparated us. When I opened my eyes there seemed to be a school of some sort in front of me.

"Is this the holiday project you write about?" I asked in awe.

"I haven't finished but soon it will be Junior Hogwarts school of of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Harry said.

"Junior?"

"Ages 3 to when they go to Hogwarts" Harry said as he walked over to speak to a builder. I walked around the school looking at everything in shock.

"So do you like it?" Harry said wrapping his arms around me.

"This is amazing Harry" I said turning around in his arms and putting my head on his chest.

"Come on lets go to the burrow" he said before hr apparated us directly in front of the burrow.

"AHHHHH"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry POV

Ginny and I sprinted inside and looked around the house we found everyone in Ron's room. Instead of anyone being in trouble everyone was laughing. We looked over at Ron to see him trying to brush something out of his hair.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked walking over to Ron and running her fingers through his hair.

"Spider" Ron said.

"There is no spider in here" Ginny said.

The rest of us started laughing so hard tears were coming out of our eyes.

"George Weasley I will kill you" Ron yelled as he started chasing George through the house.

Everyone slowly started picking themselves up of the ground still silently laughing. Then Ginny burst into tears and ran up to her room. I took Teddy from Hermione and walked upstairs to Ginny's room.

"Ginny, can I come in?" I said softly.

There was footsteps and then the door opened. I placed Teddy on the bed and held Ginny in my arms while she cried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"It always used to be Fred and George Weasley but now..." Ginny said before bursting into tears again.

"Mama is sad" Teddy said walking over standing in front of Ginny.

"Come here Ted" Ginny said as Teddy climbed onto her lap automatically.

"I'm ok Ted" she said holding him in her arms but she still cried. I wrapped my arms around both of them and I felt tears coming to my eyes. - Ginny POV I opened my eyes and heard people moving downstairs. I went to move but I had Teddy in my arms and Harry had his arms around the both of us. I didn't know what time it was but we must have been asleep for hours.

"Hey Gin" Harry said softly.

"Hey, we can put him in his room for a while" I whispered gesturing to Teddy. Harry nodded and we carefully stood up trying not to wake Teddy before taking him to has room and placing him in his cot. I took Harry's hand and walked downstairs.

"How was your Nana nap?" Ron said.

"It was great thanks Ronald" I said shoving him of the couch and sitting in his seat. Ron then stood up and sat on my lap.

"Oi" I said pushing him of. As soon as Ron landed on the ground Harry sat on my lap.

"You guys are mean" I said giving up.

"Nah, you love us" Ron said from the ground.

"Harry, yes, Ronald, I dunno" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Suck on that" Harry said.

Ron pouted and looked at Hermione.

"You're on your own here" Hermione said.

"Does anyone want to help me?" Ron said looking at George, Bill and Percy.

"No"

"You guys are mean" Ron said.

"Dinner" Mum yelled.

We all walked into the kitchen to see Fleur and Mum putting the food on the table.

"Thanks guys" Hermione said.

We all sat at the table and started eating. We had just started dessert when Teddy started crying from his room. Harry and I stood up and headed towards his room. We reached the door and looked inside teddy had dropped his snitch through the bars and was trying to reach it. I lifted Teddy as Harry picked up the snitch. We headed downstairs and I sat Teddy in his high chair. Harry sat next to me and fed him. We finished eating and Harry got ready to leave.

"Love you, Gin" Harry said as he lifted Teddy onto his hip.

"Love you to, Harry" I said kissing him before he apparated away.

* * *

Harry POV

When I got home I packed a bag for Teddy because he was staying at Andromeda's house tonight. I got all his stuff and apparated to her house.

"Nana" Teddy yelled once Andromeda came out of her house.

"Hello my gorgeous boy" Andromeda said taking Teddy out of my arms.

"Hello Andromeda" I said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello my other gorgeous boy, do come in" Andromeda said.

"I am pretty gorgeous aren't I, I would love to come in but I have to finish wrapping presents for Christmas, are you staying with Teddy and I tomorrow night?" I said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye Harry"

I apparated home and started wrapping all ny presents. Teddy and I had wrapped Ginnys present earlier so that was already in my pile for the burrow. I wrapped the Television for Arthur along with some DVDs he would love. We bought Molly a new apron that said 'Worlds Best Grandma' on it and an owl which I still had to pick up in the morning. For Bill and Fleur I got the same set of teething rings that used with Teddy. They practically saved my life. For Charlie I got him a new broomstick as well as some books on Dragons. For Percy I got Hermione to help me puck out some books that looked like I would fall asleep if someone even mentioned them. For George I got some muggle prank gear and some books on best Muggle and Wizard pranks. For Ron I got a new broomstick and a new keepers glove I also got him and Hermione a trip to Fiji. For Hermione I got her some books and a free day at the spa. For Neville I got him some books on Herbology. For Luna I got her a book on interesting beast and where to find them. For Parvati and Dean I got them some books and some muggle movies. For Cho I got her a piece of jewelry that Ginny helped me pick out. For Dudley I got him a whole heap of books on the magical world. It seemed to fascinate him. For Aunt Petunia I got her some jewelry that Ginny also helped me pick out. For Andromeda I got her some Jewelry and some books.

I finished wrapping everything and grabbed my coat before apparating to Godric's Hollow. I walked down the road trying not to remember the bad memories from last year. I walked through the the kissing gate, walked pass the grave who could be related to Hannah, passed Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore's grave, passed Ignotus Peverell and finally he reached his parents grave.

"Hey Mum and Dad, I haven't seen you since Remus and Tonks funeral, I'm sorry, Teddy has gotten so big, he is walking, running and talking, I wish you were here. Tomorrow and Christmas will be hectic I will come see you with Teddy on boxing day, love you" I said before standing up and brushing the snow of my knee's.

When I got home Ron was sitting in the couch watching old quidditch games.

"Hey" I said as I poured myself some coffee.

"I think I want to marry Hermione"

* * *

Ginny POV

I woke up on Christmas Eve to see a small face in front of me.

"Hey Ted"

"Hi Mama" Teddy said. I put my dressing gown on and lifted Teddy into my arms before walking outside.

"Where's Nana?" I asked as we walked downstairs.

"Wif Dada" Teddy said.

"Where's Dada?"

"Wif Gwanma"

"Where's Grandma?"

"Wif Unca Purse"

"I give up" I said to myself as I sat him on the ground and followed after him.

"They are all wif Unca Charleee" Teddy said when we reached the lounge room.

"Charlie" I yelled running over to hug my big brother.

Charlie hugged me before reaching down and picking up Teddy.

"Hey Harry" I said kissing him before sliding onto his lap. Harry slid his arms around my back and pressed his lips to the back of my neck.

"Get you hands of my sister" Charlie said glaring at Harry. I stuck my tongue out at Charlie before settling my head in the crook of his neck.

"Breakfast" Mum yelled from the kitchen.

I groaned but stood up anyway.

"Dada, I hungy" Teddy said tugging on Harry's hand.

"Alright Ted, lets get you something to eat" Harry said.

I was about to go into the kitchen when someone pulled my arm to the side.

"You're not Harry" Charlie said.

"You are very observant Charlie" George said.

"Yes would not have guessed it wasn't Harry until you said that" Bill said.

"Guys what am I doing here?" I said.

"We were trying to kidnap Harry but we will kidnap him later" Percy said.

"Percy, Ginny and Harry tell each everything, Harry is going to know out plan" Ron said.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Its alright, Molly I already ate" Harry was saying when I walked in.

"Since when do you eat before coming here" I asked Harry as he slid into the seat next to me.

"Since I picked up Teddy from Andromeda" He said.

"But somehow Teddy can just keep eating" I said looking over to where Fleur was cutting up his food.

We spent Christmas eve celebrating until we went down to Fred's grave and everyone was crying. Harry, Ron and Teddy left to pick up Andromeda and she was staying the night at Grimauld Place. After dinner Hermione and I were sitting outside looking at the stars.

"How are you and Harry going?" Hermione asked.

"Never better, I will spend the rest of my life with him" I said happily.

"I wish Ron thought like that, if he asked me to marry him right now I would easily say yes" Hermione said.

"Your moving fast" I said.

"I don't care, I love him and that is all that matters" Hermione said.

"I get it Hermione, but I am just glad I have Harry and I will just make the most of the time we have together" I said.

"I guess so, but that doesn't change my opinion" Hermione said.

"Fair enough"

* * *

Harry POV

"But would Hermione like it?" Ron asked for the 100th time.

We had just picked up Andromeda and we had been searching for an engagement ring for Hermione for at least an hour.

"I think she would" I said.

"It is beautiful Ron" Andromeda said.

"Then this is the one" Ron said.

"So are you really gonna do this?" I asked as we walked out of the shop.

"Never been so sure of anything in my life" Ron said.

"Well I am happy for you both mate" I said. We apparated home and I put Teddy down for bed. Andromeda went to her room to finish some last minute Christmas wrapping. Ron went to his room and started writing a speech for proposing to Hermione. I helped Kreacher make Dinner and quickly ate something before apparating to Junior Hogwarts (or as George had nicknamed it Jogwarts). It was finally finished and I just had to wait for the furniture to arrive and then I could organize my staff. I walked to my office where I already had furniture set up and started making calls about the furniture for the rest of Jogwarts. When I had finally organized everything I looked at my watch and realized it was 12:00. I packed up my stuff and apparated home.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up, Daddy, Daddy" I opened my eyes to see Teddy jumping on me.

"Merry Christmas Ted, how did you get up?"

"Nana, Merry Kwistmas Daddy" Teddy said.

I took Teddy's hand and walked downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, Andromeda" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Master Harry"

"Merry Christmas, Kreacher"

"Merry Christmas everyone" Ron said hugging Teddy, Andromeda and me.

"Merry Christmas"

I went upstairs with Teddy and got him dressed before taking him downstairs and getting dressed. I sent the presents to the burrow and joined everyone downstairs. I held Teddy in my arms and apparated to the burrow.

"Merry Kwistmas, Mama" Teddy said jumping to the ground and quickly hugging Ginny before running outside.

"Merry Christmas, Gin" I said kissing her deeply.

"Oi" Charlie said.

"Shut up Charlie" Ginny said before taking my hand and walking outside.

"They want to kidnap you" Ginny said.

"Yay, I look forward to it" I said rolling my eyes as we reached the group.

"Merry Christmas everyone" I said.

"Merry Christmas, Harry" Everyone said.

"Hello Harry" I turned around to see Parvati, Lavender and Dean coming toward us. Lav yelled out to Teddy before running of.

"You came" I said hugging them both.

"course we did" Parvati said.

"Hello Harry" Cho said.

"Merry Christmas guys" I said hugging Dudley, Cho and Aunt Petunia.

"Luna" Ginny suddenly yelled before running towards her friend.

"Ginny you saw her two days ago" I said but followed her anyway.

"Neville" I yelled running over in slow motion.

"Harry, OMG I haven't seen you in like forever" Neville said.

We all started laughing and made our way over to the breakfast table. We finished breakfast and headed inside to open present. We all got our Weasley jumper and Lavender and Teddy got there own little ones. Ginny burst into tears when Teddy handed her the gift which made Teddy start crying because he thought she didn't like it. Mr Weasley set up his T.V straight away and started,watching his DVDs. Mrs Weasley wore her apron over her Weasley jumper and kept her owl close to her at all times. Fleur started crying when I gave them their gift and Bill just stood behind her muttering "Bloody Hormones". Charlie started riding his new broom straight away. Percy started reading straight away but George kept interrupting him with his muggle pranks. Ron joined Charlie riding around and would tell anyone who would care all he knew about Fiji. Hermione started reading alongside Percy and would occasionally add in her opinion on Fiji. Neville say next to his Luna telling her all about his books and Luna did the same. Parvati and Dean sat with Mr Weasley helping him set up the T.V and they put on some of the movies I got them. Cho, Andromeda and Aunt Petunia put on their jewelry. Dudley sat in the corner and read all his books and no one could get him to talk.

"Harry, I'll give you your present later ok" Ginny said.

So far I had got some sweets, my Weasley Jumper, a new broom, some quidditch books, I got a trip to New Zealand, some books (that j would probably never read), a massive box of joke WWW products, a new sneakascope, some books on quidditch and Defense against the Dark Arts, books on Herbology, some movies, some pictures of Lily and Petunia when they were growing up and a mug with Worlds Best Dad' on it. After presents Ginny took my hand and apparated us away. When I opened my eyes in front of me was my home that I was supposed to grow up in. But instead of it being blown to pieces it was completely re done.

"I thought we could live here once I finish school" Ginny said suddenly nervous.

"I love it" I said kissing her hard on the lips.

She giggled against my lips before tugging my hand and taking me inside. I looked around the place and felt tears in my eyes. If it weren't for Voldermort I could be visiting Mum and Dad for tea to introduce Ginny to them.

"There is another surprise" Ginny said pulling me towards another room.

"Its a lounge room" I said.

"Hello Harry" I turned around to see a picture on the wall.

"Mum and Dad?"

"We are so proud of you Harry" Mum said.

"We Potter men always seem to pick the redheads" Dad said winking and then wincing when mum elbowed him in the ribs.

"Thank you so much Ginny" I said.

"It wasn't just me, Dean helped"

"Dean, as in Dean Thomas, your exboyfriend" I said.

"Sirius! You owe me 10 galleons" James yelled.

"Shut up, I thought I knew him better" Sirius said coming into the portrait followed by Remus.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hello Harry" Remus said.

"Your not actually Jealous are you Harry, please say you aren't" Sirius said.

"Hello to you to Sirius" I said.

"Hey Harry"

"Come on Ginny" I said taking her hand and walking out.

We walked out the front gate and walled down the road in silence.

"You don't need to be jealous Harry" Ginny said.

"I know I just love you so much, I don't want to lose you" I said putting my arm around her waist. " I have a present for you as well" I added.

I took the ring out of my pocket. "I love you Ginny Weasley, and one day I want to ask you to marry me, but right now our life is to hectic, so One day I promise I will ask you to marry me" I asked opening the ring box. Inside was my Mums promise ring that Dad had given her.

Ginny started crying and held out her hand. "and I promise to say yes" Ginny said before kissing me hard on the lips.

"Lets go, I have something I need to give to all of the Weasleys" I said.

We stood and apparated back to the burrow.

"Ron asked me to marry him" Hermione shrieked and showed is her ring.

"Its beautiful Hermione" Ginny said hugging Hermione.

"I think i have seen it before" i said.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me!" Ginny yelled.

"Yeah i was there when he bought it" i said.

"you didn't even tell me Mr Potter"

"Your best friends with Hermione"

"i guess so"

"ALL WEASLEYS MEET IN THE LOUNGE ROOM" i yelled walking into the lounge room.

Inside was something under a sheet. (I knew but i wasn't going to say that was i)

"I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and thank you for being my family" i said and went to take of the sheet.

"Ta da"

"Fred you said it to early" i said and then took of the sheet.

Everyone had tears running down their face and no one spoke until Teddy yelled "Unca George" and ran over to the painting.

"Actually I am your Unca Fred, i think, i actually don't know who you are" Fred said.

"Teddy Remus Lupin" Teddy said clearly.

"Why am i your uncle?" Fred said.

"Cause he is my baby boy" Ginny said finally finding her voice.

"I am going to guess Harry is raising him, and you are going out, or engaged" Fred said.

"ENGAGED!" Molly yelled.

"No Mum, it is a promise ring" Ginny said.

"Oh"  
We all then started chatting and talked to Fred. George and Angelina didn't leave Fred's side for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny POV

The days past and I went back to Hogwarts feeling happier than ever. Hermione and I spent all of our spare time preparing for her wedding in September. Neville and Luna "Officially" started going out in April. Then at the end of April Jogwarts was having its opening day. Hermione, Luna, Neville and I all had permission to leave school and attend. We walked down to Hogsmeade before apparating to the edges of the school. We walked inside and saw kids running everywhere. There was a small playground to the left of the school and to the right was a small lake. I walked around with Hermione until a small body launched himself onto me.

"Teddy!" I exclaimed giving him a tight hug. I put him on the ground as he ran of with Lavender.

"Do I get that sort of welcome?" a voice said wrapping their arms around my back.

"No" I said turning around in Harry's arms. I laughed when he pouted.

"You get a better one" I said kissing him hard on the lips. He kissed me back enthusiastically until Ron cleared his throat from where he was standing next to Harry.

"As if you didn't greet Hermione like that" I said. Hermione and Ron blushed bright red.

"Merlin, you guys are getting married, no need to be embarrassed, Harry told me what he walked in on the other month" I said before turning on my heel and walking away.

"Hey Gin" I turned around to see George sitting in a seat next to me.

"Hey Georgie" I said punching his cheek and sitting next to him.

"Nearly a year since Fred died" George sighed.

"George, you can talk to him" I said.

"I know Gin, but it will never be the same" George said.

"I know George but we will get through this, together" I said kissing him on the cheek before walking over to where the opening was starting. I scooped Teddy into my arms and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Thank you everyone for coming today, now could I have a raise of hands of anyone who is 3 to 10 years old" Harry said.

Kids all around us put their hands up. Teddy tried to put his hand up but I quickly pushed it down.

"Now all you kids stand up and come to the front" All of the kids quickly stood up and joined Harry at the front.

"This is the future of the wizarding world, we need to support them in any way we can, starting this school will hopefully build foundations for their generation, if anyone would like to become a teacher of Junior Jogwarts-"

"Jogwarts" George yelled. The crowd laughed.

"Well, Jogwarts then, it would be much appreciated, i hope you enjoy the rest of your day" Everyone clapped before slowly standing up and leaving. Pretty soon it was only our family left.

"Well done Harry" Mum said.

"Thank you" Harry said.

"Lets head home" Dad said. We alot turned on the spot and apparated home.

* * *

Harry POV

After the opening Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville went back to school and Ron and I sat around the house doing nothing.

On May 1st Teddy and I moved into our house at Godric's Hollow.

"Hey Harry" Lily said.

"Hi Mum, we are finally moving in" I said.

"Dada, who's that?" Teddy said.

"Come here Ted, thus is my Mummy and Daddy" I said lifting him into my arms.

"Hi" Teddy said.

"REMUS!" James yelled.

Teddy covered his ears and started whimpering.

"James" Lily scolded hitting him on the shoulder.

"Did Mexico hear you?" Remus said coming into the portrait.

"Ted, do you remember me talking about how Mummy and Daddy are your second parents"

"Yeah"

"This is your first parents" I said gesturing to Remus and Tonks.

"Hey Ted" Tonks said. Teddy looked at Tonks before turning his hair pink.

"Mama?" Teddy said raising his eyebrow at me before looking at Tonks. I nodded and sat him in a chair so he could talk to them.

I walked into my bedroom and started unpacking boxes.

"Harry? You did well with him, Thank you" Remus said from the painting in the hallway.

"I will never let him forget you both, and Ginny and I never want to take over your role as his parents" I said smiling as I watched Teddy talk to Mum and Dad about what he had done with Lavender on the weekend.

On May 2nd 1999 Teddy and I dressed in a suit and tie and apparated to Hogsmeade. We walked up to Hogwarts and met Ginny at the front gate. We walked in silence up to the service.

"One year since everyone died Harry" Ginny whispered, tears already rolling down her face, as we sat down.

"I know, Gin" I said wrapping my arm around her and pulling her into my chest.

"Could Harry Potter please come up and give a speech?" I kissed Ginny on the forehead before handing her Teddy and walking up to the front.

"All of you are probably thinking, wow, Harry Potter, our hero, but everyone here stand if our fought in the final battle, look at you all, think of all those people who died for us we are all heroes" I said.

I walked and sat back down. As each name wad called out people went and said something about them.

When Remus was called up Ginny, Teddy and I walked up and spoke about him. Andromeda went up and spoke about Tonks with Teddy. Dennis Creevey had the whole crowd crying as he spoke of his older brother. Then it was Freds turn. I put Teddy on the ground and gave Fleur my arm to get up the stairs as she was 9 months pregnant.

"Fred, what can you say about him? He was my best friend, my brother and my partner. We did everything together, heck, we seven fit born together. He will be forever in my heart, I love you Fred" George started.

"I always thought when I heard about people who's kids had,been killed that I would never want to imagine how that had happened, but now I do, and I don't know what to do, every morning I expect to hear Fred and George coming in for breakfast cause they can't make it themselves, Molly will sometimes make that extra plate for him, because he will never truly be gone, I love you Fred" Arthur said.

"He's my baby brother, I didn't get to see him as much as I wanted to and that is the biggest thing I ever regret, buy I do know he was the funniest person alive, and George, but to the little brother I never got to get to know, I love you Fred" Charlie said.

"Like Charlie I didn't get to spend as much time as the rest of the family with Fred but that doesn't mean I love him any less. I love you Fred" Percy said.

"being the eldest meant I had to watch everyone if Mum and Dad had something on, Fred was easily the hardest to look after. He would play pranks on me while I was trying to get Ginny to sleep, he would wake Hinny or Ton when they were having a nap, as annoying as these things were they are the things u miss about him most. I love you Fred" Bill said.

Mrs Weasley stood up but then burst into tears.

"I love you Fred" Ginny said before bursting into tears as well.

Fleur waddled to the front and went to talk but all she did was yell out in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny POV

When Fleur yelled everyone took out their wands and some people started screaming. I rushed to her side and started slowly rubbing her back as she moaned in pain while Bill stood in front of her saying words I couldn't hear.

"She's in labor" Bill said before taking Fleurs hand and apparating to St Mungos. I rushed over to Harry.

"Fleurs in labor" I told Harry. I told everyone else and we all apparated to St Mungos leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron to handle the crowd.

Hours past and Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at St Mungos and we all sat and waited in the waiting room while Mum, Gabrielle and Bill stayed with Fleur in her room. We had been standing there for 12 hours when Gabrielle came out.

"Beautiful Girl, Victorie Ginerva Weasley" Gabrielle said.

I felt my self tear up as we walked into the room.

"Our Godmother and Godfather will be Charlie and Gabrielle" Fleur said. Charlie and Gabrielle each held Victorie before she was passed around the room. When she got to me Teddy was looking at her curiously.

" She is so small, she could fit into Lavs doll clothes" Teddy said softly touching her face.

"She is isn't she" I said softly kissing her forehead before passing her to Harry.

"You were that small once Ted" I said to Teddy as I placed him on my lap.

"Not true" Teddy said his eyes open wide.

"Its true, we will show you pictures when we get home Ted" Ron said.

"She's beautiful guys" Harry said passing her back to Fleur.

"We need to get back to school" Hermione said kissing Bill and Fleur on the cheek before placing a small kiss on Victorie's head and apparating away.

I did the same and apparated back to school.

* * *

Harry POV

Months passed and soon Ginny and Hermione had finished school. Ginny moved in with Teddy and I and Hermione and Ron lived together at Grimauld Place. We started planning Hermione and Ron's wedding. Ginny was maid of honor and Luna was Hermione's bridesmaid. I was Ron's best man and Teddy was their Page boy. Vic was going to be flower girl and Teddy would help her walk. The day finally came and Ginny and Luna stayed at Grimauld Place with Hermione to help her get organized and Ron came to Godric's Hollow. The morning of the wedding I put Teddy his quidditch shirt and packed his suit. I packed my suit and got changed into something else. Ron came downstairs and we all apparated to the burrow. We reached Ron's old bedroom and started getting changed. I got Teddy into his suit and left him with Ron while Ron got changed. I walked down the hall and knocked on Ginny's old bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Ginny called.

"Peter Pan" I answered.

I heard Hermione giggle from inside and I couldn't help but laugh when Ginny answered the door with a worried look on her face.

"Who's Peter Pan?" Ginny asked.

"He is in a muggle story" Hermione explained.

"Oh, ok" Ginny said with a small frown on her face.

"Anyway, Mime and Ginnys wedding present is outside your door" I said. "You can come in now" I called to the people outside.

Mr and Mrs Granger walked unto the room with massive smiles on their faces.

"Being Harry Potter has its advantages, they didn't let you go get them but of course Harry Potter can go" I said watching Hermione hug her parents. Hermione ran over and quickly hugged Ginny and I before rushing over to her parents.

"Come one Mr Granger do you want to meet your soon to be son in law" I said. Mr Granger nodded kissed Hermione and Mrs Granger before following me out.

"Ronald open the door" I said knocking on the door.

"Hey Daddy" Teddy said.

"Hey Ted, this I Mr Granger, Hermione's dad" I said as Teddy held out his hand to shake Mr Granger's.

"Nice to meet you Teddy" Mr Granger said shaking Teddy's small hand.

"Hello Mr Granger" Ron said "it is so nice to finally see you" Ron added shaking his hand.

"I would have has this talk ages ago but if you hurt ny baby girl I will smash you-" He said.

"Little kids around" I interrupted covering Teddy's was.

"Are you boys ready?" Molly called from outside.

"Coming" I took Teddy's hand and walked downstairs.

We went outside and stood up the front of the crowd with Ron and the same wizard that did Bill and Fleurs wedding and all those funerals we attended.

"You ready?" I said to Ron as he nervously brushed his suit of.

"Yeah, I couldn't be more ready" Ron said nervously.

I laughed at his behavior before quickly running over to stop Teddy from sitting with Lav.

"You have to stand with me Ted" I said carrying him back to the front. We had been standing up the front when Mrs Granger ran in and quickly whispered in the musicians ear before winking at me and sitting next to Mr Granger.

"This is it Ron, she is coming" I said walking Teddy to the start if the aisle so he could help Vic and rushing back to Ron.

The music started and first a very gorgeous Victorie toddled through. Vic's blonde ringlets decorated her face with a small pink flower in ger hair. She had a plain white dress in with a pale pink bow around the middle. In Ger hand she held a small basket of flowers. Teddy took her hand and started walking with her. When they reached us, I bent down to lift them both onto the stage and they both stood next to me. Next came a very beautiful Luna. Her long blonde waves cascading down hair back with a small yellow flower in her hair. She had a simple white dress on with a yellow bow around her middle. In Ger hands she held yellow roses. Next my heart stopped. Ginny looked absolutely stunning. Her red hair was down and straight. She had a light purple flower in her hair ands she had a light purple bow around her waist. All of the material clung to her curves perfectly. In her hands she held light purple roses. She winked at me as she stood next to Luna.

Then the whole crowd stood. I swear I heard Ron stop breathing. Hermione had her hair up in a bun with soft ringlets down her face. She had a strapless white dress with small pearls and diamonds decorating the top. She had small white heels on with the "official Weasley tiara" placed on her head. She had bright red roses in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls" I grinned at Ginny while she had tears galling quickly down her face.

"Do you Ronald Billius Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger..."

"Dada" I looked down to see Teddy pulling on my pants.

"Shhh" I said softly running my hands through his hair.

"I do" Ron said.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Billius Weasley to..."

"But Daddy I need to pee pee" Teddy said tugging on my pants again.

"1 more minute Ted" I said.

"I do" Hermione said.

"Then I declare you bonded for life, you may now kiss the bride" Ron and Hermione kissed and everyone started clapping. The wizard waved his wand and everything things turned into tables and chairs. I lifted Teddy into ny arms and quickly ran to the toilet. Teddy got to the toilet I time and we got back to the reception.

"You look beautiful Ginny" I said kissing her as we reached her.

I put Teddy on the ground and he ran over to where Lavender and Vic were sitting. I took Ginnys hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"You really do look beautiful today" I said to Ginny as we danced.

"You don't scrub up to bad yourself" she teased.

"This Friday Andromeda is taking Teddy for the night so I thought I would you take you out on a our first date" I said.

"You have never been on a date before" Ton said as they passed us.

"Nope" Ginny said ad we switched partners.

"You look beautiful Hermione, I am so happy for you" I said.

"The day couldn't have been complete without you" Hermione said. I grinned as the song finished and we met Ginny and Ron at the drinks table.

We stood standing and talking when Mrs Weasley called Ginny and I up for speeches.

I went first. "I first met Ron on platform 9 and 3 quarters. We were so innocent back then, now look at us, the first thing Hermione said to us wad, your doing magic, lets see then, for ages we all though Hermione was just someone was a bossy know-it-all, but she is so much more, she has the kindest heart I have seen, a beautiful personality and is kind to everyone. She is like the sister I never had. Ron is my brother, my best mate and my partner in crime, he has the weirdest personality but he can always make you feel better, I love you both to bits and I am so happy for you both. To Ron and Hermione" I said raising my glass.

"To Ron and Hermione" Everyone repeated.

"Well, I met Ron, in the hospital when he came to visit me when I was 10 minutes old. But he is my older brother but he is also my friend, I would trust him with my life and he couldn't have picked a better girl. I met Hermione at Diagon Alley in my second year and at first I was like, who's this girl that is friends with my Harry, then I got to know her and I realized she just had something about her that just made you like her and she always helped me with homework, love you both and like Harry I am extremely happy for you both, To Ron and Hermione" I said raising my glass.

"To Ron and Hermione" Everyone repeated.

"Thanks guys" Hermione said when we sat down.

We smiled at her and turned to the front to listen to the rest of the speeches.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny POV

"So Miss Weasley what would you like to drink, we have butter beer, fire whiskey or some muggle wine that taste like vomit that Aunt Petunia got me for my birthday" Harry said as we sat on the couch.

"Nah" I said snuggling into his side. He bent down and kissed me on the lips.

The kiss deepened and soon we had very bare minimum clothes on.

""I need you" I moaned as Harry kissed my neck.

"Are you sure?" Harry said.

"Definitely" I said.

One hour later we were curled together in bed fast asleep.

* * *

Harry POV

Weeks and months past and Teddy turned 2. Percy and Audrey got married. Teddy turned 3. Audrey gave birth to their first daughter Molly. George and Angelina got married. Luna and Neville broke up. Luna was now dating Rufus Scamander. Ginny started playing Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpers. I worked at Jogwarts as a defense against the dark arts teacher. Dean and Parvati got married and Cho and Dudley were engaged. Teddy turned 4 yesterday.

"Will you marry me?"

"No"

"You are not helping my self confidence Hermione" I said.

"Dad, you need to tell Mum how much you love her" Teddy said.

"Since when did you become such a romantic, go get ready for school" I said.

Teddy, Hermione and I were sitting in Teddy's room while Ginny was at Quidditch training and Hermione was helping me propose to Ginny.

"I've got to get ready for work" Hermione said standing up.

Hermione worked at the Ministry of Magic working for house elf rights.

"See you tomorrow" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Good luck for tonight" Hermione said.

"See ya Ted" Hermione yelled.

"Bye Aunt 'Mione" Teddy yelled downstairs.

Hermione apparated away and I went to cook breakfast.

"Thanks Dad" Teddy said as he sat down at breakfast.

Teddy and I ate our breakfast and got ready to apparate to Jogwarts. I took Teddy's hand and we apparated. We appeared in front of the school and I walked Teddy to his first class before going to my first class. I had my 11's class first up.

"Good Morning class" I said walking into the class. It was like this all morning until I went down to lunch with Luna who was currently teaching Care of Magical Creatures.

"How is Ginny?" Luna asked as we sat down.

"Good, how is Rufus?" I said.

"We're getting married" Luna said.

"Luna that's excellent, congratulations" I said giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks" Luna said.

We finished lunch and then went to the rest of our classes. I had Teddy's class at the end of the day.

"Hey Dad" Teddy said as he walked in with Lavender.

"Hey Ted"

"I hope Aunty Ginny says yes" Lavender said looking up at Harry.

"Teddy who have you told" I said.

"Have you asked her yet Professor Potter" a small muggle-born called Mary asked.

"Did she say yes?" Teddy's friend Daniel asked.

"Teddy I will kill you" I joked.

"I haven't asked her yet but please don't tell anyone else" I said then started the lesson.

After classes I found Teddy with Daniel and Lavender. I took his hand and we apparated home.

"Teddy please don't tell people something personal about me again" i said as we packed his bag for Andromeda's.

"I'm sorry" Teddy said.

"That's ok Ted"

After I dropped him of at Andromeda's I went home to organize the night. I got dressed and organized our picnic at a lake that was down the street from our house. Ginny got home from the supermarket and I sent her upstairs to get dressed. I unpacked the groceries and waited for her downstairs. When Ginny came downstairs she looked absolutely stunning. She had a white dress on with some aqua heels. All of her jewelry was aqua and in her hand she had a aqua clutch.

"You look beautiful" I murmured as I kissed her.

"Where are we going?" Ginny said as I took her hand ready to apparate.

"You'll see"

When we arrived there was a picnic blanket set up with a picnic basket set on top. I sat down with Ginny and started taking everything out.

"Thank you Kreacher" I said as we finished the last of it.

"He is my idol" Ginny said.

I laughed before looking up at the stars.

"They're so beautiful" Ginny said snuggling up next to me.

"Just like you" I said.

"Wow, that was cheesy" Ginny teased.

"Ginny, I am serious, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be there when you give birth to my children, I love you-" I started before Ginny sneezed.

"What a way to ruin the mood, Ginny Weasley will you marry me?" I said taking a Princess cut Diamond ring out of my pocket.

Ginny had tears running down her face as she nodded and held out her left hand. I slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"I love you so much Harry" Ginny said kissing me.

* * *

Ginny POV

"You sneezed" Gwenog asked in shock.

"Yep right in the middle of his speech" I laughed.

I had just finished telling my quidditch team all about Harry's proposal. We had Weasley tea tonight so Harry and I would break the news.

"Ginny Potter, it sort if has a ring to it" Angelina (Johnston) Weasley said.

"Ginerva Molly Potter" Katie (Bell) Wood said.

"Just as long as all my married girls don't get pregnant or we won't have a team" Gwenog said as we started running laps of the quidditch field.

"Can you imagine how good of a quidditch player Katie and Oliver's kid would be?" I said.

"It better be in Gryffindor" Angelina said.

"Ginny we are going to be related" Cho said with a laugh.

"Yay" I said high-fiving her as we ran.

"What about me?" Angelina pouted.

"We shall all be related" Cho said.

"Grab your Broomsticks and Maxine grab your beaters bat" Gwenog said when we finished our lap.

Maxine O'Flaherty was a Hufflepuff in the year above Harry.

We took of on our brooms doing laps around the field.

"Ginny go warm up Sen" I took of to the goals with our keeper.

Sendelina de la Felino had played quidditch for the Spanish national team. Last year they couldn't find enough players so she came and played for us.

"So when do you think Harry and you are going to get married" Sen asked as we flew towards the goals.

"I though valentines day would be good but I dunno" I said as Sen positioned herself in front if the goals and I got ready to shoot.

"That would be so romantic" Sen said.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Harry asked me.

"Nope"

"I already asked your parents for their blessing so how bad can the rest of them be" Harry said as we walked up the hill towards the burrow hand in hand.

"Bad"

"Thanks Ginny now I feel like I am going to shit myself with nerves" Harry said.

"Anytime"

"Daddy said a bad word"

"Shut up Ted" Harry joked lifting him into my arms and tickling him.

We walked inside and met everyone in the lounge room.

"Auny Gin"

I lifted a laughing Little Molly into my arms and sat with Harry on the couch.

"Dinner" Mum called.

"Are you serious I just sat down?" I said placing Molly on the floor.

"I'll help you Auny Gin" Molly said taking mg hands and tugging me (attempting) of the couch.

"Pwitty wing" Molly said pointing to the ring on my finger.

"What ring?" Fred asked.

"If you were here I would slap you" I warned.

"Everyone we have an announcement" Harry said.

"Literally slice your head of put it in a blender and feed it to Teddy for breakfast and then -" I continued glaring at Fred until I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Aunt Ginny you are crazy" Vic said.

"Sorry"

"Anyways...we have an announcement" Harry said looking at me strangely.

"We're getting married" I yelled.

Everyone just stared at me until Little Molly toddled over and took my drink out of my hand.

"Ony water for you now missy" Little Molly said before walking into the kitchen.

We all cracked up laughing and all the girls rushed over to me looking at the ring and discussing wedding plans. I looked over at Harry to see all of my brothers glaring at Harry. Hr held Molly and Vic in front of him until they ran away giggling.

"Come on isn't any one going to help me" Harry said.

I ran over and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed me back enthusiastically until he pulled away.

"Not helping me right now" Harry said.

"Just ignore them" I said taking Harry's hand and walking into the kitchen.

Days past and Harry and I started planning our wedding. Hermione would be my maid of honor and Angelina would be my bridesmaid. Ron would be Harry's best man and Dudley was going to be his groomsman. Teddy and Little Molly was our Page boy and Flower Girl. We were having it on valentines day and on February 13 I wad a wreck.

"What if I fall over? What if I miss the wedding? What if Harry doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if -" I ranted as I sat with Angie and Hermione on my lounge room floor.

Harry, Ron, Teddy and Dudley were staying at Grimauld place.

"Ginny I remember you telling both of us on our wedding Day, to shut up and go to sleep and everything would be fine, so shut up go to sleep and everything will be fine" Hermione said.

"But I -" I started.

"Now" Angie said.

"Yes Mum" I said sticking my tongue out at them before walking upstairs to bed.

* * *

Harry POV

"Dad, stop shaking" Teddy said holding my hands down with his own hands.

"I'm nervous Ted" I said holding him close to my body.

"Why?"

"What if I stuff up?"I said.

"You won't because...because...you are the Chosen One" Teddy said.

"Where did you hear that Ted?" I asked.

"Uncle James"

"When did he tell you that?" I asked.

"He was telling Aunt Lily and I heard him" Teddy said.

"Do you know what it means?" I asked.

"Nope but Mummy said you would tell me when your ready" Teddy said standing up ready to walk downstairs.

"She's smart your Mummy" I said taking his hand.

I stood with Ron and Dudley waiting for the Love of my life.

Little Molly and Teddy came down the aisle. Teddy had a black suit on with a navy blue bow tie. He held Molly's hand as they walked down the aisle. Molly had a navy blue dress that was decorated with flowers on top then came down to her ankles. She held a basket of white rose petals which she decorated the floor with. Behind them came Angelina in a stunning blue dress. It reached just above knees and she had flat white shoes on. White roses were on the neck line of her dress. In her hand she had a bouquet of white roses. Hermione looked beautiful in the same dress as Angelina. Her hair was up in a bun with strands of hair on the sides of her face. Then my heart stopped beating and my mouth dropped open. Ginny had a beautiful white strapless dress on with blue roses decorating her neckline. The dress reached her ankles and on her feet she had small silver heels. Her hairs was down and wavy. She had blue roses in her hand with one single Lily in the middle. She clung to Mr Weasley laughing at something he had said. She grinned ay me when she saw me.

"Harry close your mouth" Ron whispered in my ear. I went bright red as Ginny giggled at me. She reached me kissing her father on the cheek.

"Take care of her" Arthur said.

"Always" I said as Ginny handed her flowers to Hermione.

I took her hands and she gave me a watery smile. I brushed her tears away with my thumb.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

I completely zoned out staring at Ginny.

"Mr Potter...Mr Potter?" the minister said.

"We have a wedding to start here" George yelled.

"Sorry, I do"

"and do you..."

And I was out again.

I snapped out of it when Teddy handed me the rings. I slid the ring onto Ginnys finger and Ginny slid my ring into my finger.

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride"

I didn't waste any time as I lent down to kiss Ginny. We broke apart as everyone started clapping. The minister wove his wand and our reception had begun.

"Harry your my brother" Ron said hugging Ginny and I.

"Congratulations guys" a very pregnant Lina said from behind us.

"Thank you Luna" we said hugging them both.

We danced all night until we kissed Teddy goodbye and apparated to Italy for our honey moon.


	10. Chapter 10

**I just though I would give you general idea of what they looked like.**

Teddy Lupin - Alex Pettyfer without Metamorphing him self.

Victorie Weasley- Scarlett Johansson

Lavender Thomas - Jessica Mauboy

Dominique Weasley - Elle fanning

Louis Weasley - Cody Simpson

Molly Weasley ll - Lily Collins (Red hair)

Lucy Weasley - Georgie Henley

Fred Weasley ll - Forrest Landis

Roxanne Weasley - Zendaya Coleman (red hair)

Hugo Weasley - Ryan turner

Rose Weasley - Helena Barlow

James Potter- Will Dunn

Albus Potter - Arthur Bowen

Lily Potter - Daphne de Beistegui

Frank Longbottom ll - Michael Cera

Alice Longbottom ll - Emma Roberts

Lysander Scamander - Nial Horan

Lorcan Scamander - Nial Horan

Violet Hockey - Phoebe Tonkin (Strawberry blonde hair)


	11. Chapter 11

14 years later

James POV

"James Sirius Potter you are going to miss the train" Mum yelled.

"Why aren't you yelling at Teddy?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Cause he left ages ago cause has to be there for the head boy and girl meeting" Albus said.

I have a massive family. I have my brother Teddy. He is in 7th year and he is head boy. His best friends are Daniel Thorne and Lavender Thomas. My younger brother is Albus and he is 3 years below me. my little sister is Lily and she is 5 years below me. My oldest cousins name is Vic and she is in 6th year. Her younger brother and sister is Dom and Louis. Dom is in my year at school and Louis is in the year below Albus. Molly is in the year below Vic and she has a little sister Lucy who is in Lily's year. My next cousin is Fred who is also my best friend. He is in the same year as me. His Little sister Roxanne who is in the same year as Louis. Rose is my next cousin and she is in the same year as Albus. Her little brothers name is Hugo and he is in the same year as Lily. My next cousin is Cedric. He is on my Dads side and he is in my year. His Little sisters name is Daisy. Lorcan and Lysander are in their 4th year. Alice and Frank are in my year at school. This is my first year at Senior Hogwarts.

"I'll miss you kid-who-is-named-after-me" Grandpa James said.

"I'll miss you adult-who-is-named-after-me" I said sticking my tongue out.

"I love this kid, See ya champ" Uncle Sirius said.

"See ya Uncle Sirius" I finished my goodbyes to everyone and apparated with Mum, Dad, Al and Lily. We got through the wall and net up with Uncle Bill, Aunty Fleur, Dom, Vic, Louis, Aunty Hannah, professor Longbottom (Uncle Nev), Alice, Frank, Cedric, Uncle Dudders, Aunt Cho and Daisy.

The whistle blew for the train and we started saying our goodbyes.

"See ya Shrimp" I said when I reached Lily. I lifted her into my arms and hugged her tight.

"See ya Jamie" Lily said hugging me back before running back to Mum. I climbed on board with Cedric, Neville, Fred, Alice and Dom. We found a compartment that only had one person.

"Mind if we sit here" Alice asked from the front of the group.

"Sure" We heard her say.

I laughed at her wide eyes as we all pulled our trunks inside.

"Imagine our birthdays" I laughed sliding in next to the girl.

"Your all related" She asked wide eyed.

"Yep, I'm Fred Weasley" Fred said with a wink. She giggled and shyly shook his hand.

"I'm Talitha Black" she said shyly.

"Black?" I asked.

"Just because I'm a black doesn't mean I act like any of them" she snapped standing up.

"Well actually my great-Godfather is a black" I said.

"Who are you?" Talitha asked.

"James Potter" I said holding out my hand.

"Ahh the famous James Potter" Talitha said shaking my hand.

"I'm not sure whether to be worried what your thinking or not?" I said.

"I don't know yet" Talitha said going back to her book.

"So Talitha, who's your dad?" Dom asked.

"I don't take after my Dads last name" she said not raising her head.

"Who's last name then?" Cedric asked.

"My mums Maiden name" Talitha said.

"Who's your Mum?" Frank asked.

"Doesn't matter" Talitha quietly said.

"Narcissa Malfoy" Alice said.

"How did you know?" Talitha asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange are the only two people who's maiden names were black and Bellatrix is dead so..." Alice said.

"Who's your Dad?" I asked.

"Fenir Greyback raped her in prison...now here I am" Talitha said tears streaming down her face.

Alice shoved me of my seat and wrapped her arm around Talitha.

"We won't judge you, I mean we hang out with Fred and he's related to James but we don't judge Fred" Alice said. Talitha giggled.

"Hey!" I Yelled.

"Keep the noise down in here children"

"Shut up Teddy" I said.

"Whats up?" Teddy said sitting in my lap.

"Go snog Vic" I grumbled shoving him of my lap.

"I don't...she's my cousin...so wrong...NO" he said telling the last bit.

"Keep the noise down in here children" Vic said coming in and kissing Teddy on the cheek before sitting in his lap. Teddy went bright red and wouldn't look any of us in the face. We burst out laughing and Teddy lifted Vic of hid lap before walking out. Vic looked at all of us questionably before following him out.

"Is he your brother?" Talitha asked.

"God brother technically and Vic was my cousin" I said.

"Vic's my sister" Dom said.

"I gathered that, your Part Veelas aren't you" Talitha said.

Dom nodded.

"Who wants to play exploding snap?" Cedric said.

We spent the rest if the train ride playing exploding snap.

* * *

Violet POV

Deep breath, don't look like you don't know what your doing and have fun. Deep breath, don't look like you don't know what your doing and have fun. Okay I was so nervous.

I stood with the other first years waiting for my name to be called. When it was called I went and sat next to Professor Longbottom who was calling the names out.

After a few minutes of thinking the hat called;

"GRYFFINDOR" I breathed a sigh of relief and went and sat down next to another girl.

"I'm Talitha, Talitha Black" she said.

"Violet Hockey" I said shaking her hand.

* * *

James POV

That was the moment I saw her. She stood next to me as professor Longbottom said a speech. I could almost here her mind ticking and I was sure she could here my heart beating. She was beautiful. She had Strawberry-Blonde hair a but like Dom's but it was more red. She had bright blue eyes and was really short. I stood next to Fred as we we waited to be sorted.

"Talitha Black"

Talitha went pale white and walked to the front. After 5 minutes the hat yelled;

"GRYFFINDOR" the whole hall went silent. Then everyone slowly stared clapping. Fred, Dom and I cheered the loudest and she blushed and quickly sat down.

"Cedric Dursley" Cedric looked at us before Fred and I gave him the thumbs up and he took a deep breath and went to the front.

"GRYFFINDOR" We clapped loudly and then Fred and I stared a thumb wrestle.

"Violet Hockey"

"Isn't she beautiful" I said to Fred as she walked up.

"She's Veela" Dom said from my left.

"How can you tell?" Frank asked.

"I'm Veela, Frank" Dom said with a roll of her eyes.

"They are so going to shag one day" Fred whispered. I nodded.

I clapped as Violet was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Frank Longbottom"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Alice Longbottom"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Fred and I continued our thumb wrestle while we waited for everyone else to be sorted.

"James Potter" I took a deep breath and walked to the front.

"You are just like your Grandfather James Potter. Courage, confidence and Bravery. I have no doubt you will do good in GRYFFINDOR" I jumped of my seat and ran over to sit next to Cedric. We hugh fived and when I looked up I realized I was sitting across from Violet.

"I'm James Potter" I said holding my hand out.

"I heard, Violet Hockey" she said shaking my hand.

"I heard" She giggled and turned back to face the front.

"Dominique Weasley"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Fred Weasley"

The hat had barely touched his head when it yelled; "GRYFFINDOR"

I cheered with Dom and moved over so he could sit between us.

When Laura Zabini was sorted into Ravenclaw the food appeared and we all tucked in.

We finished our meal and walked up to our Dormitories. I hugged Dom and Alice goodnight and accidently hugged Violet which caused us both to blush. I walked upstairs with Cedric, Fred and Frank and jumped on the closest bed. We got into our Pajamas and climbed onto Frank's bed. We stared eating Freds Bertie Bots every flavor beans.

"I think its grass" Cedric said screwing up his face.

"Bubblegum" I said excitedly.

"Dog Food" Fred said running to the window and spitting it out.

"Cream" Frank said.

"Frank and I just know how to pick em' " I said high fiving him.

"That could be taken in so many different ways" Fred said.

I shoved him of the bed before jumping into my own bed. Everyone else did the same.

"Night Guys"

"Night"

* * *

Violet POV

The girls in ny dormitory were really nice. Alice was really sweet and had that motherly feel about her. Dom was crazy and reminded me of Fred and James. Talitha was really quiet and you could tell she was really wary about who she trusted.

"Vi, truth or Dare" Dom said.

"Truth" I said.

"Out of the Gryffindor boys, Kiss, Marry or Kill" Dom said.

"I'd have to kill Fred, kiss Cedric and Marry James" I said.

"I can actually see you and James together" Alice said.

"Rightio, Dom, Truth or Dare" I said.

"Dare" she said.

"Dare her to run upstairs and kiss...Frank" Talitha whispered in my ear.

"I dare you to run upstairs and kiss Frank" I said.

"What?" Dom whined.

"Go on"

* * *

James POV

I was reading the map when we heard someone knock at the door. I jumped up and grabbed the door. It was Dom.

"Frank, tomorrow can you tell the girls I kissed you" Dom said.

"No can do, you have to do it" Violet said coming up behind her. She joined me on my bed.

"Truth and Dare" she explained.

I nodded but I could hardly concentrate with her sitting so close to me. Dominique kissed Frank before running out the door.

"Wow" Frank said.

"Still here Frank" Violet giggled before going after Dom.

"Wow?, Frank, really?" Cedric said.

"It was though" Frank said.

We laughed and got back in our beds.

The next morning we met the girls in the common room and walked down to breakfast. Professor Longbottom was handing out our timetables. Violet and I were walking to Potions after Herbology when a bunch of 6th year Slytherins cornered us.

"How's Mum Violet?" One of them asked.

"Leave us alone" Violet said.

"Still locked up?" another one asked. I could see Violet getting angrier and angrier.

"Umm...guys I wouldn't" I said.

"Shut up Potter" That was the last straw for Violet. A ball of fire appeared on her hand.

"For your own safety I would leave unless you want to be fried to ashes" Violet growled.

They all looked at her before quickly running away.

"Vi, just breath" I said patting her softly on the back.

"You want to know what that was about don't you" Vi said.

"Well yeah, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said taking her hands in mine and looking her in the eye.

"But I want to, my Mum is a Veela right and she went to my Dad uses her powers, got him and his wife broken up and next thing you know I was born, 3 days after I was born my Mum went with a bunch of Death Eaters to the Potter house and tried to kill Harry Potter, Ginny Potter and their newborn son James, my Mum got caught and was taken to Azkaban for life, my Dad got back together with his wife and they raised me pretending that his wife was my mum. I didn't know she wasn't my biological Mum until I got my Hogwarts letter. That's why I didn't go to Jogwarts. So I am half-Veela" Vi said.

"Vi I am so sorry" I said pulling her in for a hug. She cried into my shirt for a while until she sniffed and have me a watery smile.

"Sorry" she said.

"That's ok" I said giving her a tissue and walking with her to potions.

Violet POV

Talking to James about my biological Mum made me feel like a huge weight had been lifted of my shoulders. He felt like my best friend and my brother.

James POV

I was in love with Violet Ann Hockey at age 11.

Teddy POV

I was walking back to my dormitory at the end of the day when I ran into someone.

"Sorry...hey Vic" I said looking at my feet.

"Hello cousin" Vic said coldly

Vic and I hadn't spoken since being in the compartment with James and his friends.

"Vic you are practically my cousin" I said.

"There's that word though, Ted, practically" Vic said walking with me to Gryffindor Tower.

"Vic if things were different -" I started.

"But they aren't different so we just have to live with what we've got" Vic said before pushing me up against a wall.

"Ted, right now, pretend we have only met through school, what do you feel for me?" Vic said.

So I kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Fred POV

"She spat out a pea flavored one?" I asked.

"Vi got a good flavored Jelly bean and she spat it out?" Frank said.

"Yep I'm pretty sure she's crazy" James said.

"You to have gotten pretty close lately" Cedric said.

James just shrugged and continued walking. We reached the corner when we heard Vic and Teddy talking.

"Vic you are practically my cousin" Teddy said.

"There's that word though, Ted, practically" Vic said as they continued walking.

"Vic if things were different -" Teddy started.

"But they aren't different so we just have to live with what we've got" Vic said before pushing him up against a wall.

"Ted, right now, pretend we have only met through school, what do you feel for me?" Vic said.

So he kissed her.

"Absolutely gorgeous" I said coming out of our hiding place clapping.

"That was so touching" James said joining me.

"Tissue anyone?" Frank said.

"Oh but boys your forgetting something, this is head boy and a prefect kissing in the middle of an empty corridor" Cedric said.

"PROFESSORS" we all yelled.

Professor Longbottom came out of his office in a rush.

"What happened?" he asked. He then saw Teddy and Victorie together.

"Finally we have all been waiting for this moment for years" he said before going back into his office.

"Nah I'm happy for you guys, but Teddy you hurt Vic, I hurt you, Vic you hurt Teddy, I will...find something to do to you" James said before walking back to Gryffindor tower.

"We shall turn your hair green" I said as we walked passed them.

"PERFECT" James yelled. We all laughed and raced after him.

* * *

Violet POV

The days past and soon it was Christmas. We met the boys in the common room to open presents. I got a new hair straightner (well done Mum, no electricity at Hogwarts), honey dukes chocolate, Bertie bots beans, a picture frame of Dom, Talitha, Alice and I.

I was sitting on the couch after breakfast writing a letter to my parents. I sent the letter with my owl Oscar. I went to sit back on the couch and with out looking I sat on someone. I shrieked and went to stand back up up they help me tight.

"Hello gorgeous" James said.

"James you gave me a heart attack" I said getting comfortable on his lap.

"I have your Christmas present" he said reaching into his pocket.

"Me to" I said taking his present out from under the couch.

We switched presents and began unwrapping. I gave James a broom servicing kit. He began going through it immediately.

"its beautiful James" I said. James had given me a necklace with a bright blue diamond on it. The diamond was in the shape of a tear drop.

"This must have cost you a fortune" I whispered as he clipped it around my neck.

"Your my best friend Vi" He said giving me a hug before going upstairs.

"Merry Christmas Vi" He said.

"Merry Christmas James"

* * *

Talitha POV

The weeks past and soon Alice had us practicing for exams. Vi and I were sitting outside by the black lake studying when we heard footsteps behind us. We turned around and I saw the face I feared most. My dad.

"Hey Princess" he said.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Your friend" He said gesturing to James. Before I could do anything he grabbed James and ran away. Being a werewolf made him faster.

I ran inside and went looking for a teacher. I found Professor McGonagall and quickly explained what happened. She contacted the ministry and the potters while I ran to find our friends.

"James has been taken by Dad" I said as soon as I reached them.

They all just looked at me blankly.

"Greyback!" I yelled. They all threw down their books and went to find the rest of the Weasley clan.

* * *

Ginny POV

"How was your day at school?" I asked Lily and Albus when they got home with Harry.

"Alright" Lily said.

"Not bad" Albus said.

"Amazing" Harry said kissing me on the lips.

"Eww" Lily said running to her room.

"Lily don't leave me here" Albus said running after her.

"Now we are alone" Harry said putting his hands on my waist and leaning down to kiss me.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Sorry to interrupt"

We looked up to see Neville standing at the door.

"Hey Neville" we said.

"What did James do?" I asked.

"He's been taken, by Greyback" Neville said.

"Lily, Albus, get your bags and come here" I yelled.

"Why?" Lily yelled back.

"NOW" I yelled.

"Coming" Albus yelled.

We got Albus and Lily to Dudley and Cho's and quickly flooed to Hogwarts.

"Where is he?" I yelled as soon as we saw Professor McGonagall.

"We have no idea" McGonagall said.

"Aunt Ginny whats going to happen to him" Alice sobbed.

"I don't know baby girl, I don't know" I said looking at Harry over the top of her head. He held a sobbing Dom.

"I came as quick as I could Professor"

We looked up to see a very familiar face.

"Malfoy is helping us" Harry said shocked.

"I trust him" was all McGonagall said before Malfoy went over the plan.

"I know where he is he will be with all their special prisoners, we have 3, they are all for getting Harry to come if they ever needed him, I'll go in disguised as Harry, distract Greyback, you will sneak through the south window on brooms, get ALL the prisoners and get out, someone will fly through grab me and get out" He said.

We quickly got as many Aurors as possible, put Harry's hair in the potion and apparated just outside the manor. I climbed on the back of Harry's broom and flew to collect my baby boy.

* * *

James POV

Ok it was dark. I knew that much. I could feel my bound hands against someone else.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked trying to poke them with my finger.

"You've been out cold for a few hours, how are you?" they asked and for some reason that voice sounded familiar.

"As good as I can be I guess. Do I know you?" I asked them as I tried to get free.

"Don't bother trying I have been here for about 32 years" they said.

"You would have been here for the first war then" I exclaimed.

"Yep, right at the the end" he said.

"Well the second war has finished but some people never stop" I said.

"Why did they take you?" I asked.

"Its complicated" he said. "You?"

"I know the boy who lived, or the chosen one or whatever you want to call him" I said rolling my eyes in the dark.

"The chosen one...Harry's alive?" he said.

"Yes how did you know him?" I asked warily.

"My name is James Potter"


	13. Chapter 13

**I won't be doing POV for James and Lily Potter the first just cause it would be to complicated.**

* * *

James.S POV

"You can't be, James Potter is dead" I exclaimed.

"Voldermort wanted to keep us for some reason, so he transfigured some furniture into our dead bodies and took us back here" My grandfather said.

"Us?" I asked but I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"My wife, Lily, if you move your feet to the left you can poke her awake" he said.

"James how can you touch me?" she said once I poked her awake.

"We have a new Prisoner" he said. "Lil, this is...i don't know your name"

"James Potter" I said.

"Who?" Lily said.

"My name is James Sirius Potter, my grandparents are Lily and James Potter and Molly and Arthur Weasley, my Mother and Father is Harry and Ginny Potter, my brother and sisters names are Albus and Lily Potter" I said.

"Wow" James said.

"Your my grandson" Lily sobbed.

We started sharing stories about what had happened in the past few years when we heard footsteps.

"James?" they whispered.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Harry" Lily and James whispered.

"Who is with you James?" Mum asked.

"Its a long story, but it is Grandma and Grandpa" I said.

"Mum, Dad" Mum exclaimed.

"No, my other Grandparents" I said.

"Andromeda?" Ron said.

"Grandpa James and Grandma Lily" I said.

"That's not possible" Dad said.

"Can we talk later Harry and you just get to the rescuing part" Lily said.

Everyone then started moving around. I climbed on the back of Uncle Ron's broom with Grandma Lily on my broom behind me.

We flew out the window and I heard Grandma Lily breath in as we hit fresh air.

"32 years with out fresh air, so it must be nice to breath fresh air" I said.

Grandma Lily just nodded and put her head in my hair.

We reached Hogwarts and waited for Dad to come back with Draco. They reached us and we all went to the hospital wing. I had been giving some sleeping draught and I took it and fell asleep.

"James!" someone yelled as I was opening my eyes.

I felt Violets head on my chest as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Nice to see you to" I laughed.

"I was so worried about you" Vi said.

"I'm ok" I said hugging her again.

"I am so sorry couldn't help you" Talitha said coming in with the others.

"James is that who I think it is?" Fred said gesturing to Grandma Lily and Grandpa James.

"Yeah, they've been kidnapped for 32 years" I said.

Everyone went and introduced themselves while Dad came over and spoke to me.

"Did you know Potter men have had a thing for Red Heads for years?" he said gesturing towards Violet before winking at me.

"Shut up" I said feeling my face go red.

"Lily is the only one born a Potter that has had completely red hair" Dad laughed.

"So no Potter has ever been born with red hair?" I said.

"Your Mum liked me when she was 11 and we ended up getting married" Dad said.

"Cause that's gong to happen to Violet and I" I said sarcastically.

"So you do like her" Dad said.

"Dad she's a Veela she can get any guy she wants" I said.

"Then you have to convince her that your the guy she wants" Dad said before kissing me on the forehead and sitting next to Grandma Lily and Grandpa James.

Not today Dad, but one day I would try.

* * *

Cedric POV

After the school term finished we all packed our stuff and headed to the carriages. With eight of us in a carriage we were really squished. I was stuck between Alice and Frank and they decided to choose now to start arguing.

"Mum said to meet at the front" Alice said.

"No she didn't, Mum said to meet at the back" Frank said.

"At the front"

"Back"

"Front"

"Back"

"Front"

"Back"

"GUYS, Mrs Longbottom is on the train!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry" Alice said.

I rolled my eyed ay their behavior before going back to my book. I looked up to see Dom staring at me strangely. I winked and she blushed. I smirked and continued reading my book.

We got to Hogsmeade Station and we all got on the train. We squeezed into a compartment and spent the rest of the ride playing exploding snap.

* * *

James POV

We got to Kings Cross and I grabbed my trunk and Violets before walking with her to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is James Potter" Vi said when we reached them.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Hockey" I said shaking their hands.

"You to" Mrs Hockey said.

"It is finally nice to put a face to the name" Mr Hockey said.

I hugged Violet goodbye, quickly kissed her on the cheek, made her promise to write before running over to my parents.

I hugged Mum, Dad, Grandma Lily, Lily, Albus and then I finally reached Grandpa James.

"She has red hair" Grandpa James said with a wink.

"That's what Dad said" I exclaimed. Grandpa laughed before taking my hand and apparating me home.

The holidays went by fast and before we knew we were getting on the train to go back to Hogwarts.

The year past quick and Grandma Lily and Grandpa James got better quick and were back on their feet in no time. Before we knew it it was the end of term.

"I'll miss you" I said hugging Vi.

"I'll miss you to" Vi said. Vi was going to Italy for the holidays so we wouldn't get to catch up.

"Grandma Lily, I'm bored" I said as I sat at the bench while she made biscuits.

"Come help me then" She said. I stood up and started mixing the ingredients.


	14. Chapter 14

Violet POV

"Violet!"

I felt a small body run into my belly. I was going to board the Hogwarts Express for my third year at school.

"Hey Lily" I said giving her a quick hug.

"Don't you think it is unfair that I don't get to go to Hogwarts for two more years" Lily complained as we walked back to Harry and Ginny.

"Not long to go" I said.

When we reached them James was teasing Albus about being in Slytherin.

"James don't be rude to your brother" I said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Vi!" he yelled hugging me tight. I giggled and hugged him back before hugging all of the rest of our friends.

I was then introduced to Cedric's little sister Daisy who was coming to Hogwarts this year. I was also introduced to Rose and Hugo James's cousins. Rose was starting Hogwarts with Daisy and Albus.

We all got on the train and waved goodbye as the train slowly started towards Hogwarts.

We got to the feast and very soon in the sorting Daisy Dursley was called up.

"Ravenclaw!" we all gave her a thumbs up as she looked our way and a wide grin set on her face as she sat down.

Then it was Albus Potter.

After 10 minutes the hat finally said.

"Sly- Gryffindor"

We all stared at the hat in shock until James started clapping and then Fred, then Me and then slowly the whole school slowly joined in. Albus took a seat next to me with a white face. I patted his shoulder before he gave me a small smile and faced the front.

We waited a while until finally Rose Weasley was called up.

It took half a second to decide when she was put into Ravenclaw. The hall clapped for her and finally the sorting was finished and we were able to eat. We finished eating, listened to Minnie (James and Fred are a bad influence on me) and went to our dormitories. I climbed into my familiar bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

James POV

When we go into our dorms we all sat on our beds and talked about our holidays.

"I think I'm going to ask Vi to Hogsmeade" I said.

"Good on ya" Frank said.

"I'm going with...umm...Layla...no...umm...Lyla!" Fred said not remembering her name.

"What a great relationship you to will have" Cedric said rolling his eyes and climbing under his blankets. I did the same and fell asleep almost straight away.

The next day after classes Vi and I were sitting on a couch doing homework.

"Vi, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" I asked.

"James we already organized to go together" she said not looking up from her homework.

"Like seriously, go with me to Hogsmeade?" I said my heart pounding with nerves.

"James...I...I...I don't think of you in that way, your like my brother" Vi said making heart snap in two.

"Oh" I said before packing up my stuff and going upstairs to my bed.

* * *

Violet POV

"But he is my best friend, Tal" I said. I had just finished telling the girls all about what James had said.

"Why not give him a chance?" Talitha said.

"Because that would be leading him on cause I don't think I will ever feel that way about him.

"I'm guessing you said no then" Dom said.

"Yes" I said before lying on mu bed and trying to get some sleep.

"We're going to the kitchens, do you want to come?" Alice asked.

"Nah, I'll stay here and mope about my terrible life" I said putting my pillow over my head.

After a while I heard the door open.

"Vi?" they said. I felt the weight shift on ny bed.

"James?" I said sitting up.

"Have you though any more about what I asked you?" he asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry James but I'll never think about you in that way" I said.

"I'm sorry Vi, but I can't stay friends with you while still feel this way about you" he said tears spilling down his face.

"Goodbye Violet"


End file.
